transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Artillery 2030
Six Lasers - Thrull Magma Rivers Grab a partner and a lightsaber. Go on. We won't blame you. Criss-crossing the main "continent" of Thrull are numerous rivers of magma, constantly pumping, fed by the volatile planet's molten core. The views here are spectacular, ranging from cliffs overlooking the fiery lakes to entire plains of hardened ash. If one is looking for a far-out, exotic place for a gladiatorial match, then they have found it. Signs of civilization are not out of the question, however. Various species and companies have taken advantage of the "riverfront" property and have set up numerous industrial and recreational facilities. Perhaps you'd like to take a therapeutic dip in one of the lava pools? After all, look what it did for Galvatron! Round One From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe sits atop his armor's shoulder. A laptop with 'EDC' on the back sits on his lap while he types on it making final adjustments to the targeting parameters. He adjusts the optical sensors data feed and other technical mumbo-jumbo. Will it work? Only trying it will anyone know for sure. He doesn't look too interested in it, having to do something while here. He didn't want to waste the entire time watching everyone else get in on the events. Out in the hellish black land cut by molten red rivers, a set of bleachers, an artillery range, and a podium have been erected. The referee for the artillery range today is a sort of massive robotic tank. Those who have done considerable galactic travelling might recognise his design. Intelligent, but doggedly loyal to their creators or current owners. Sometimes foolishly chivalrous. No robot modes, just tanks. But extremely destructive tanks with a distinctive 'Hellbore' plasma weapon. This one is plastered, though. Seriously. He seems to be having trouble getting both his treads going the same way, turning in slow circles around behind a podium. A Six Lasers staffer gently points the overcharged AI tank in the right direction. His main bore knocks into the microphone, which screeches from feedback. In a booming voice, the tank announces, "Listen up, punks! This is the >hic< artillery range! Most of you aren't packing anything that could really be considered artillery, but use it anyway! So grab your peashooter, if that's all you've got, and >krzk< fire!" A pause, as the staffer pokes the tank. "Aim? What, no, don't worry about aiming! Scorched earth! Rain down fire! Three shots, then move to the next person. Longest shots move to the next round." Rampage's head slides down to his chest, his body rising upright. His robot head appears where his beast mode head had just been, and he now stands before you in robot mode. Crosscheck is standing with the others on the burning plain. He listens carefully to the tank while mentally reviewing all the manual he read about artillery. He never used that kind of weapons but hopefully he will be a natural like that human...Napoleon Bonaparte. He glances around noting that there's much more Decepticons than Autobots...It's time to show them who's going to win those olympics! Foxfire has fallen into lava before, so he doesn't particularly enjoy being here. At the moment, he is laying near Noah's Warthog, with his head on his paws, simply waiting. As the AI tank speaks up, he flicks his ears, unable to suppress a smirk. "Sounds like someone's a little drunk," he comments. Thus far, the overly-competitive Decepticon Redshift has been ROBBED of Olympic Glory. His dusgruntlement shows clearly on his face, as he tromps his way along the narrow pathways between the molten lava flows. "Ahh, Thrull! The site of some of my previous AMAZING Olympic victories! Ready to LOSE, suckers?" Robotic Bald Eagle walks onto the playing field about then, waving to his fellow Decepticons. "Hey, guys, I heard the artillery range event was coming up--" The tank host--host tank?--cuts him off by drunkeningly running its treads over him! "BLAAAAGHHH OH PRIMUS GAAAHHHH!" Americon yells as the treads crush him into the ground. Well, it's not entirely the tank's fault, Americon is small and has a habit of being where no one wants him to be. Rampage sighs as he hears the drunken slurring of the AI tank. "I hope that thing doesn't accidentally shoot off," he growls. Ahhh, artillery. The kind of thing Rampage is good at. He chuckles as Americon gets run over. "Maybe you should have flown?" he asks. From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe nods and closes the laptop with a click. He sits up on the shoulder and starts to climb into the open hatch behind the head. "Whistler, start up the drives. Let's do it." He steps up to the line when it is his turn and picks up his laser rifle. Placing it against the armor's shoulder a large rifle looking attachment slides down from above Noah. He grabs both handles and adjusts the firing controls. "Divert computational power from maneuvering into targeting systems. Tell me when you're ready Whistler." The AI gives a little chirp of acknowledgement and Noah fires off his three rounds adjusting for each shot as the targeting computer suggests. Excise is here, arms folded. He knows he's going to win this. Why? Cause he has a freakin' artillery mode. That's right. Artillery mode. He waits at the playing field with a confident smirk on his face. Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog sets its defense level to Fearless. Artillery Range: Exo-Armor Warthog fires a shot! BOOM!! Artillery Range: Exo-Armor Warthog fires a shot! BOOM!! Artillery Range: Exo-Armor Warthog fires a shot! *BOOM* Crosscheck heads for one of the cybertronian sized tank and takes his place on the command seat. He spends a good 5 minutes checking all the controls, analyzing the field in front of him and making complexe calculations. He finally types a cople of commands on the console in front of him and fires 3 quick shots one after the other. Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Fearless. Artillery Range: Crosscheck fires a shot! *THUD* Artillery Range: Crosscheck fires a shot! KEeeeeeeeeeerrrBOOM!!! Artillery Range: Crosscheck fires a shot! KAPOW!! Redshift struts his way up to the leading edge of the artillery range, the ruddy glare of red light from the lava floes glinting off his red and black armor. He hefts his plasma rifle down from his shoulder, smirking as he levels the large rifle out over the range. Redshift slides a pair of goggles down over his eyes, chuckling mildly at the other participant's LAME attempts. Redshift takes aim, and fires off a trio of blasting palsma beams, arching off across the lava- and rubble-strewn firing range. Artillery Range: Redshift fires a shot! Artillery Range: Redshift fires a shot! *BOOM* Artillery Range: Redshift fires a shot! *BOOM* KA BOOM!!! Deadeye walks up to the mark and nods to thsoe here as a rifle unfolds form his arm and he takes it in his hand. He than waits for his turn as he loosk at everyone who is firing and he takes his spot, aiming as he gets a good line. He pulls the trigger, than he raises his rifle, and pulls a secodn time and than a third as he raises it higher than the previous two shots. Artillery Range: Deadeye fires a shot! Artillery Range: Deadeye fires a shot! Artillery Range(#8579TO) BOOM!! KAKOOWWW!! Artillery Range: Deadeye fires a shot! *BOOM* Robotic Bald Eagle eventually manages to drag himself out from under the tank treads, albeit painfully. "Nnnf. Urgh. Ungh," he grunts, using his mangled wings to pull himself forward inch by agonizing inch. "So. Much. Pain. But... I must win this event for the Decepticons!" Eventually, he crawls into the gunner's seat of an artillery cannon, and smacks the "fire" button with a feather three times, not really paying much attention to the angle. One of the shots seems to go straight up into the air! That could be bad! Artillery Range: Americon fires a shot! Artillery Range: Americon fires a shot! KAKOOWWW!! KAKOOWWW!! Artillery Range: Americon fires a shot! KAPOW!! Redshift says, "Decepticons! We must prove our superior /firepower/ abilities and crush the competition!" Dr. Excise says, "Yes sir!" Robotic Bald Eagle manages to blow up his own artillery piece with that last shot! Once the blast subsides, Americon pokes his beak out of the wreckage and coughs. "Did I... win?" Foxfire gets to his feet and shakes himself, a habit he's picked up from Earth canines. He approaches the range and takes position. Even if he doesn't do well, he's hoping it'll be an Autobot/ally victory. Bandit has arrived. Artillery Range: Foxfire fires a shot! THOOOM! Artillery Range: Foxfire fires a shot! *BOOM* Senator Americon says, "...do we get a medal for most impressive explosion? Because I thought I did a pretty good one. On me." Artillery Range: Foxfire fires a shot! KAKOOWWW!! Excise hops over to the artillery tank, scoffing at the efforts of the non-Decepticons. "Let me show you all how it's done." He climbs in and fiddles with the controls, thinking back to his experience in his artillery mode. The tank swivels and its barrel angles upwards. "Ka-Blam!" he says as he presses the firing stud. He readjusts and tries again. "Kaboom!" And once more, "Kablooie!" Artillery Range: Excise fires a shot! Artillery Range: Excise fires a shot! BOOM!! Artillery Range: Excise fires a shot! THOOOM! KAPOW!! Bandit flies into the area and lands on the ground with a thud. "Displaying Decepticon superiority is something that I can definitely enjoy...the training will be good and the victory will be sweet." he looks at the others present and gives them a nod with a flicker of the optics. The seeker takes aim and fires. Excise climbs back out. He did ok, but he isn't in first. "Huh... thing must be defective or something..." he mutters. Artillery Range: Bandit fires a shot! SPLOOSH! Rampage finally takes his turn. He gets into the contraption and fiddles with the controls. A gunner, after all, knows how to operate such things. Muttering something to himself, he fires off his shots. "I hope this blows 'em away," he says. Artillery Range: Bandit fires a shot! KAPOW!! Artillery Range: Bandit fires a shot! THOOOM! Artillery Range: Rampage fires a shot! KAKOOWWW!! Artillery Range: Rampage fires a shot! *BOOM* Artillery Range: Rampage fires a shot! *THUD* Marissa Faireborn says, "Going after Mindwipe." Round One Results ] [ Artillery Range Logs ] 1. Aug 13 17:14 Bandit 213.63 m (7 s) ~~ 50' 45.57m/s 2. Aug 13 17:15 Rampage 205.49 m (7 s) ~~ 45' 44.23m/s 3. Aug 13 17:16 Rampage 205.18 m (7 s) ~~ 46' 44.23m/s 4. Aug 13 17:10 Bandit 190.79 m (6 s) ~~ 45' 42.57m/s 5. Aug 13 17:15 Rampage 179.39 m (6 s) ~~ 44' 41.23m/s 6. Aug 13 17:03 Redshift 160.98 m (5 s) ~~ 36' 39.76m/s 7. Aug 13 17:03 Redshift 131.59 m (5 s) ~~ 36' 35.76m/s 8. Aug 13 17:09 Excise 131.06 m (5 s) ~~ 36' 35.63m/s 9. Aug 13 16:59 Exo-Armor Warthog 127.66 m (7 s) ~~ 60' 37.52m/s 10. Aug 13 17:03 Deadeye 106.91 m (4 s) ~~ 30' 30.26m/s 11. Aug 13 17:03 Redshift 105.27 m (4 s) ~~ 36' 31.76m/s 12. Aug 13 17:11 Bandit 98.43 m (9 s) ~~ 75' 43.57m/s 13. Aug 13 16:59 Exo-Armor Warthog 92.19 m (5 s) ~~ 50' 29.52m/s 14. Aug 13 17:09 Excise 87.78 m (4 s) ~~ 37' 28.63m/s 15. Aug 13 17:09 Excise 86.50 m (4 s) ~~ 35' 28.63m/s 16. Aug 13 17:04 Americon 70.81 m (4 s) ~~ 45' 25.90m/s 17. Aug 13 16:59 Exo-Armor Warthog 67.21 m (6 s) ~~ 70' 31.52m/s 18. Aug 13 17:03 Deadeye 65.80 m (4 s) ~~ 45' 22.26m/s 19. Aug 13 17:03 Deadeye 64.48 m (3 s) ~~ 15' 24.26m/s 20. Aug 13 17:04 Americon 63.24 m (3 s) ~~ 30' 25.90m/s 21. Aug 13 17:08 Foxfire 60.63 m (4 s) ~~ 45' 23.90m/s 22. Aug 13 17:08 Foxfire 51.85 m (4 s) ~~ 60' 23.90m/s 23. Aug 13 17:02 Crosscheck 41.68 m (3 s) ~~ 45' 18.88m/s 24. Aug 13 17:08 Foxfire 41.19 m (3 s) ~~ 35' 19.90m/s 25. Aug 13 17:02 Crosscheck 26.53 m (3 s) ~~ 50' 14.88m/s 26. Aug 13 17:02 Crosscheck 22.14 m (2 s) ~~ 40' 12.88m/s 27. Aug 13 17:05 Americon 0.00 m (4 s) ~~ 90' 19.90m/s [ 27 shots (distance sort) ] Round Two The AI tank that is the referee swivels its turret in the vague direction of Foxfire, looking pretty wobbly, clearly unable to hold an angle. He booms, "Why, I'm fine! Just fine! Never been >hic< better." The turret drops down, and he muses, "Huh. Felt like there was something under my treads for a moment, there. Must have been a rock." Finally, to rampage, the tank warns, "In war, there are no accidents! Only unexpected >kik< bonuses." "The human starts us off! Nice exo-tank he has there, very classic. Solid design. The kind of thing you could take out for a long day of crushing and shooting. Then that robot there, er... Checkers? Chequebook? Crosscheck! Not doing so well, hrm rhm. And then one with the... uh... awful lot of robots, really." The tank looks a bit dizzy, really. "Wooo... lot of ones with the purple symbols seem to be doing well. Good military stock!" The tank peers down at the prompter on the podium, "Bandit, Rampage, Redshift, Excise, Noah, and Deadeye. Bandits? Here? Where?" He looks around, alarmed. Foxfire heads back to the spot where he was previously lying down. "I knew I wasn't going to do well," he remarks. "Oh well...good luck, Noah, Deadeye." Crosscheck gets out of his tank shaking his head. This didn't go as well as he expected. From now one he's going to cheer for Deadeye who's the last autobot remaining in competition. Colonel Nate Briar says, "Sorry General, I am not Nate Norris." Marissa Faireborn says, "Who?" Deadeye looks as he advances to the next round and he thinks as he steps up and takes aim. He grins to himself as he hears Crosscheck and than he sights the target, and adjusts accordingly and than he pulls the trigger, in three successions at three different angles than he stops as he looks to see where his three shots hit at. Artillery Range: Deadeye fires a shot! KAPOW!! Foxfire says, "Any relation to Chuck Norris?" Artillery Range: Deadeye fires a shot! KAKOOWWW!! Artillery Range: Deadeye fires a shot! KAPOW!! From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe is surprised he made it. He mumbles, "Tweaking the targeting systems seem to work. Excellent." Noah lifts his rifle again adjusting the angle of fire, just slightly from the last three since they did so well. He pulls the trigger sending three rounds skyward. Artillery Range: Exo-Armor Warthog fires a shot! KA BOOM!!! Artillery Range: Exo-Armor Warthog fires a shot! KAKOOWWW!! Artillery Range: Exo-Armor Warthog fires a shot! Redshift enjoys his brief moment in the limelight, haing taken an early lead.. Until Bandit shows up. Bandit always shows up when Redshift is doig well, just to do it /better/. Redshift inclines his head politely to the teched-out Decepticon jet, his smirk evolving into a smile. "Good to see you again, Bandit. Ready to prove who's the best, Bandit?" He says with a little laugh, and then opens fire again, blasting across the black rock and molten lava. Artillery Range: Redshift fires a shot! Colonel Nate Briar says, "Yes, and he has a dog named Fox Norris." Artillery Range: Redshift fires a shot! KAPOW!! Artillery Range: Redshift fires a shot! KEeeeeeeeeeerrrBOOM!!! SPLOOSH! *THUD* Foxfire says, "Hah hah." Bandit watches as his final shot outdistances the rest. He pauses noting the trajectory and pauses in contemplation. "Da.....very good." he states as he focuses on the next round. His optics flicker as he points a blaster into the distance. After pausing for a moment he turns to Redshift, "Indeed comrade.....I relish in the opportunity" he states in pleasant competition with the highly skilled Decepticon. Artillery Range: Bandit fires a shot! KAKOOWWW!! Artillery Range: Bandit fires a shot! KAPOW!! Artillery Range: Bandit fires a shot! *BOOM* Colonel Nate Briar says, "Foxfire, how are you today? I'm fighting Blot." Excise grins wildly as he learns that he's still up. "Oh yeah, baby! Excise has still got it!" The Decepticon heads back to the tank. "Hey baby," he tells it as the turret springs upwards, "Remember me?!" Pew pew pew! The triplechanger holds down the firing stud while the turret waves up and down. Is he even aiming? Or is he just. That. Good? Artillery Range: Excise fires a shot! BOOM!! Artillery Range: Excise fires a shot! KA BOOM!!! Artillery Range: Excise fires a shot! *BOOM* Robotic Bald Eagle eventually crawls into another artillery piece, and fires a few more shots on it! "Ok, hopefully this one won't explode on me, too! Although that was pretty cool, I gotta say!" Private Noah Wolfe says, "Go commander Briar, clean his smelly clock!" Artillery Range: Americon fires a shot! KAKOOWWW!! Artillery Range: Americon fires a shot! *BOOM* Artillery Range: Americon fires a shot! BOOM!! Foxfire says, "I'm good, thanks for asking! Be careful with Blot. He's tried to eat me before. I thought I'd never get clean enough." Rampage goes up for round two. He mutters to himself, doing some more adjusting. "There, think I got it..." he says, "Ok, you silly machine. Do your thing!" He gives it a whap with his hand before firing. Artillery Range: Rampage fires a shot! BOOM!! Marissa Faireborn says, "We'll see if we can't pay him back for it." Robotic Bald Eagle is sadly disappointed as the third round once again lands right on top of him, blasting the emplacement to bits! Artillery Range: Rampage fires a shot! KAKOOWWW!! Artillery Range: Rampage fires a shot! BOOM!! Round Two Results ] [ Artillery Range Logs ] 1. Aug 13 17:37 Rampage 203.81 m (7 s) ~~ 48' 44.23m/s 2. Aug 13 17:33 Bandit 195.71 m (7 s) ~~ 50' 43.57m/s 3. Aug 13 17:36 Rampage 162.10 m (6 s) ~~ 47' 39.23m/s 4. Aug 13 17:32 Redshift 155.79 m (5 s) ~~ 38' 38.76m/s 5. Aug 13 17:34 Bandit 141.56 m (6 s) ~~ 47' 36.57m/s 6. Aug 13 17:32 Redshift 140.81 m (5 s) ~~ 38' 36.76m/s 7. Aug 13 17:33 Bandit 139.45 m (6 s) ~~ 55' 37.57m/s 8. Aug 13 17:36 Rampage 136.79 m (6 s) ~~ 50' 36.23m/s 9. Aug 13 17:32 Exo-Armor Warthog 134.91 m (7 s) ~~ 57' 37.52m/s 10. Aug 13 17:32 Exo-Armor Warthog 131.82 m (6 s) ~~ 55' 36.52m/s 11. Aug 13 17:32 Redshift 126.61 m (5 s) ~~ 38' 34.76m/s 12. Aug 13 17:34 Excise 125.40 m (6 s) ~~ 50' 34.63m/s 13. Aug 13 17:34 Excise 120.49 m (5 s) ~~ 40' 33.63m/s 14. Aug 13 17:32 Exo-Armor Warthog 119.22 m (6 s) ~~ 58' 35.52m/s 15. Aug 13 17:34 Excise 103.65 m (4 s) ~~ 30' 32.63m/s 16. Aug 13 17:31 Deadeye 81.05 m (5 s) ~~ 45' 25.26m/s 17. Aug 13 17:31 Deadeye 80.46 m (4 s) ~~ 30' 25.26m/s 18. Aug 13 17:32 Deadeye 70.80 m (5 s) ~~ 60' 26.26m/s 19. Aug 13 17:35 Americon 53.56 m (3 s) ~~ 35' 22.90m/s 20. Aug 13 17:35 Americon 45.68 m (2 s) ~~ 25' 22.90m/s 21. Aug 13 17:35 Americon 0.00 m (4 s) ~~ 90' 16.90m/s [ 21 shots (distance sort) ] Colonel Nate Briar says, "Any special tricks that distract him?" Private Noah Wolfe says, "I'm thinking soap and water." Foxfire says, "Now that's an idea." Colonel Nate Briar says, "Great. Let me get DQ'ed from my match for running to a 711!" Redshift grins at Bandit, one of Redshift's oldest comrades-in-arms... But also a shadow Redshift has long been struggling to get out from under. He is glad that the two are fairly neck-in-neck when it comes to range in this event, and it seems the two will advance to the final round, although clearly Rampage is taking a substantial lead. Round Three(Finals) The AI tank muses, "Who knew cats could make such good gunners? I s'pose it explains the Sniper Kitten Wars back in Krakowtoa. I remember them, under the three suns, all ablaze... >hic<. Ah, yes! Rampage, Bandit, Redshift, and Noah Wolfe advance to the third and final round, as... uh... the bird tries to explode himself.... What?" Foxfire says, "Go Noah!" Private Noah Wolfe says, "Thanks mate. Seems I'm doing better than I thought." Excise snorts, "What a crock! You suck, ref!" He kicks at a rock out of anger and stomps towards where the other artillery losers are. Colonel Nate Briar says, "Nice one, General!" Marissa Faireborn says, "Thanks. How are you holding up against Blot?" From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe takes in a few deep breaths since the pressure is mounting for him. He takes a moment to wipe his brow from sweat. His nerves are acting up. Gripping the two joysticks on the sniping weapon, he takes aim. "Ok, breathe. This will all be over soon. Hold it and..." PEW PEW PEW! The tipsy tank of a referee hollers over at Excise, "Do I look like a vacuum cleaner? No! But /you/ do! Hah!" He wobbles on his treads, clearly pleased with his comeback. Colonel Nate Briar says, "Minimum damage and already using up some fuel. I might let the Glaive recharge in a moment." Redshift checks over his rifle carefully, making sure he plasma manifolds are in alignment and the recharging particle-collectors ready to handle the strain. He eyes the Predacon gunner, trying to see what kinda craxy angle Rampage is using to get such a range out of his carbine. It's all fairly close, though, so the Decepticons are probably going to sweep up all the shiny medals. But Redshift is determined to take the lead, and he fires off a final trio of searing plasma blasts from his Incinerator rifle. Artillery Range: Exo-Armor Warthog fires a shot! Artillery Range: Exo-Armor Warthog fires a shot! Artillery Range: Redshift fires a shot! *BOOM* *BOOM* KAKOOWWW!! Artillery Range: Redshift fires a shot! Artillery Range: Exo-Armor Warthog fires a shot! Artillery Range: Redshift fires a shot! *BOOM* BOOM!! KEeeeeeeeeeerrrBOOM!!! Bandit watches as the next round of volleys go off. He nods approvingly that he makes it into the next round, but at the same time he is dissapointed at losing the lead. The seeker performs some last minute calibrations and checks for shifts in the wind. "For the Empire....!" he states in his basso Russian accent. His hands lightly grip the controls, his purple optics flash as he aims......and then FIRES! Artillery Range: Bandit fires a shot! KA BOOM!!! Artillery Range: Bandit fires a shot! SPLOOSH! Artillery Range: Bandit fires a shot! THOOOM! Yay, Round three! The Predacon would be grinning in robot mode if he didn't have a faceplate-cover concealing the lower half of his face. "I'm killing you guys at this," he purrs. Artillery Range: Rampage fires a shot! SPLOOSH! Artillery Range: Rampage fires a shot! KEeeeeeeeeeerrrBOOM!!! Artillery Range: Rampage fires a shot! Round Three Results ] [ Artillery Range Logs ] 1. Aug 13 17:47 Bandit 213.63 m (7 s) ~~ 50' 45.57m/s 2. Aug 13 17:48 Rampage 203.81 m (7 s) ~~ 48' 44.23m/s 3. Aug 13 17:48 Bandit 194.24 m (7 s) ~~ 51' 43.57m/s 4. Aug 13 17:49 Rampage 193.97 m (7 s) ~~ 49' 43.23m/s 5. Aug 13 17:46 Redshift 164.61 m (5 s) ~~ 39' 39.76m/s 6. Aug 13 17:46 Redshift 156.76 m (5 s) ~~ 39' 38.76m/s 7. Aug 13 17:48 Bandit 147.72 m (6 s) ~~ 49' 37.57m/s 8. Aug 13 17:49 Rampage 145.90 m (6 s) ~~ 48' 37.23m/s 9. Aug 13 17:46 Exo-Armor Warthog 129.98 m (6 s) ~~ 56' 36.52m/s 10. Aug 13 17:46 Exo-Armor Warthog 124.91 m (6 s) ~~ 55' 35.52m/s 11. Aug 13 17:46 Redshift 107.36 m (4 s) ~~ 39' 31.76m/s 12. Aug 13 17:46 Exo-Armor Warthog 79.43 m (5 s) ~~ 57' 28.52m/s [ 12 shots (distance sort) ] Marissa Faireborn says, "S---, my suit isn't responding." From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe looks at the ranges shown on the screen and shrugs. "Yeah, well, this isn't my thing anyway. Now command can't get on my arse about not participating." He lifts the aiming mechanics back up into its upper housing, then grips the controls. "Common Whistler, good try." Whistler gives him a happy set of bleeps as the armor moves off towards the waiting transport. Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog sets its defense level to Neutral. The AI tank booms, "And the winners are: Bandit - wait, bandits? Here? Oh, it's his /name/? He's not a raider? Bandit, with gold! Rampage, the cat sniper, with silver! Redshift, who is looking awfully red today, with bronze! Three shots to celebrate!" The staffer offers him some little shots of fuel, but the tank smacks them away with his barrel and blusters, "Not those shots!" The main Hellbore fires three times, haphazardly, and the cannon's retort echoes across the magma rivers. The referee then tries to trundle away from the podium and again ends up driving around in circles, groaning, "I gotta lay off the radionuclides." Witty Reparte Round Private Noah Wolfe says, "Sorry folks, didn't place. Bandit, Rampage, and Redshift. In that order." Talazia Keldahoff says, "figures. more medals for the cons." Colonel Nate Briar says, "The General's exo is offline it seems." Private Noah Wolfe says, "Ech, don't let it get you to Talazia. I made it to the last round against robots that are far more skilled than I am at artillery." Colonel Nate Briar says, "Jayson placed." Colonel Nate Briar says, "The other day." Colonel Nate Briar says, "Somehow." Bandit watches as the results are tallied. He nods his head approvingly. "Excellent.....most excellent." he flips backwards and out of his machine and turns to the others with a quick salute. "Your performances were exemplary to say the least. Our objectives were met...and Decepticon superiority unquestioned." he extends a hand to both Rampage and Redshift. Private Noah Wolfe says, "I saw that, the cons were playing dirty pool the whole race." Talazia Keldahoff says, "getting a gold in one of them is gonna be near impossible. especially in the space race." Colonel Nate Briar says, "Get something with an FTL engine hardwired into it." Rampage is fairly satisfied, though getting Silver isn't the best prize, it's good enough. He congratulates Bandit a bit grudgingly. Not too grudgingly. Just a hint of disappointment at not getting the Gold. "Not bad yourself," he says. He also shakes Redshift's hand. Excise says, "Autobots." Excise says, "And fleshies." Private Noah Wolfe says, "There's nothing we can use that's fast enough sir. Our fighters are faster than our shuttles sure, but currently, there's only some drawing board planning for FTL drives small enough for an armor." Excise says, "I dunno what frequency to say this on." Excise says, "So I will say it here." Excise says, "We rule. You drool." Redshift does his best to be gracious for getting Bronze, but of course what he /really/ wanted was Gold. "Good job, Bandit." Redshift replies, shaking hands with the other medal-winning Decepticons. Bandit says, "Our victory is complete this evening comrades.....!" Private Noah Wolfe says, "Maybe five, ten years we'll have something to strap onto an armor, but not for a while." Dr. Excise says, "I knew you could do it, Bandit." Give him some catnip Rampage says, "We rule! Humans drool!" Noah Wolfe says, "I wouldn't boast too much. I'm not what you'd call, combat capable." "Woohoo!" shouts Rumble, who had not been paying attention because he was busy carving 'Autobots Suck Crankshafts' on the back of the seat in front of him. Compile says, "....." Wiretap says, "Private communication, human." Wiretap has encrypted this channel. Bandit says, "Now if I could only find Swoop......" Deadeye loosk as he did not make it to the final three, "Oh well, still good to know, although my second round shots were not the best. I might have to adjust the sit on my rifle," he says as he reattaches it to his arm and it begins to transform and fold into his arm. Bandit returns the handshakes firmly and then looks about. "It shows that you have to learn how to be applying the principles of warfare to all situations...including these primative weapons systems." Alien sports reporters crowd in around Bandit, nodding and writing that piece of advice down on their notepads. Deadeye looks as he walks over and offers a hand to Bandit, "Good job," he says to the Decepitcon.